gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Brain Gremlin
"Now was that civilized? No, clearly not; fun, but in no sense civilized." ''- The Brain Gremlin The '''Brain Gremlin '(or just simply Brain) is the main antagonist in Gremlins 2: The New Batch, the secondary antagonist being Mohawk. He is a brown mutated gremlin who wears glasses and later on more formal clothing. He has a well-spoken human voice which he got after consuming a beaker full of mutagenetic brain hormone serum in the Clamp Center laboratory and his intelligence was greatly increased as a result as well. Afterwards, he dressed more like that of a human, wearing very business-like clothing and even gaining spectacles that had appeared from no known location or source. Although he is a villain, for a gremlin, he is well articulated and cultured, though his mischievous nature still prevails. He does not appear to be as destructive as the other gremlins and appears to be somewhat fascinated by the humans' culture and way of life. Biograghy The Brain Gremlin, spawned from either Daffy, Lenny, George or one of their other spawnings, was just a regular gremlin, until he got into a beaker full of brain hormone and swallowed it. Doctor Catheter noted this and told him that he could get the Gremlin diseases, but it fell to the floor and and when he came back up he was wearing glasses that appeared for an unknown reason. They may have been created by the contents of the beaker when the gremlin swallowed them. Brain started saying a few words (in his gremlin voice), "I wanna... talk a little bit about what's going in this room, because I think there are some fascinating ramifications here for the future," but by the end of his sentence, he was speaking loud, clear, and rather human-like. He explained to the shocked. Since he was turned super intelligent, he was a perfect leader of the new Gremlin horde, especially since Mohawk tended to be on his own. At one point, the Brain contacted a stock broker, advising his clients to invest on "canned foods and shotguns", an obvious allusion to the chaos the gremlins were going to wreak on society. He was also seen being interviewed by Grandpa Fred on Fred's talk show in one scene and he described the proposed form of a gremlin-type of civilization. He also shot a gremlin that was annoying him, considering it as an action that he. Futterman and Marla Bloodstone interfered, he and the other gremlins in the horde became blasted with water (Brain was the first to be blasted by the hose water from Murray Futterman as he began to spawn new gremlins), rendering them incapable of doing anything as they began to spawn yet another batch of Gremlins from their backs. Then he and the other gremlins were killed by getting electrocuted by the Electric Gremlin who was released from a phone by Billy. While being electrecuted, his head was shaking and he made the same sounds after drinking the brain hormone, which meant the ending of the brain hormone's effect on him, and he had no intelligence left and was becoming a simple average non intelligent Gremlin again. As the Brain Gremlin was dying and melting, he continued to sing the last notes of the "New York, New York" song, but his human-sounding voice was garbled as he was melting, meaning his intelligence was wearing off and he was just a regular gremlin again as he was painly being electricuted, his glasses fell off and his melting corpse slowly formed into a melting green and brown puddle.is not civilized but fun, indicating he was as evil as the other gremlins.that the consumption of distilled genetic samples had unusual effects on life-forms such as his kind, giving an example of another gremlin consuming a genetic sample from a bat. He then injected the Bat Gremlin with some genetic sunblock so it could explore New York and come back to tell him when the sun had set. Fanon Info *The Brain Gremlin lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Gremlins Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Small Monsters